Ahogando el dolor
by Beth Northman Salvatore
Summary: Un deseo, una añoranza… amar a quien no se puede tener…


**Título**: Ahogando el dolor

**Sinopsis**: Un deseo, una añoranza… amar a quien no se puede tener…

**Disclaimer**: Los derechos de _How to Get Away with Murder _no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Shonda Rhimes, Peter Nowalk y la ABC

**Aviso 1**: Este fic contiene spoilers entonces no has visto el capítulo 7 no te recomiendo que sigas leyendo.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "_My One True Paring_" del foro **Marca favorito para slash.**

**Rated**: M

**Nota de Autor**: No pude resistirme… vale que a mí me fascinan los amores no correspondidos... y de esta serie no hay mucho pero la cara que puso Bonnie cuando Annalise le pregunto si estaba con él no tiene precio… asi que me puse a pensar que a quien Bonnie ama no es a Sam sino a Annalise. Y me salió esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahogando el Dolor<strong>

Dios… suspire… no podía seguir asi con esa pose de dureza, con la pose de soy: una maldita perra… y entonces todos tienen que odiarme, porque yo no puedo seguir adelante, yo no puedo amar a nadie porque estoy permanentemente dañada…

Estaba enamorada de alguien que nunca me amaría…

Hacía años que deseaba algo que no podía tener…

Estaba rodeada de hombres y mujeres guapas, vaya que este año Annalise había escogido muy buen material, no solo a los cinco más arrojados e inteligentes del grupo sino también a los cinco más guapos. Pero para que recrearme la vista si seguía añorando algo que no podía, no debía tener…, amar en silencio era algo que ya era habitual para mí.

Año tras año mi mirada se había ido endureciendo, ahogada por el amor y el deseo. Yo había adoptado una pose. Una pose llena de cliches, bien vestida, perfecto estilo, sobriamente elegante, impecable… mis labios coloreados de carmín, mi cabellera rubia recortada como una melena cae sobre mi cabeza hasta el mentón, mi piel más blanca de lo que me gustaría pero qué más puedo hacer y para rematar una sonrisa vacía, llena de todo el dolor acumulado durante años de amor y deseo.

Años viéndola sufrir, decepción tras decepción, traición tras traición, aventura tras aventura… … Años sufriendo sus penas como si fueran mías, cada traición una herida, cada herida una pena, cada pena… un sollozo en silencio.

Sam es mi amigo, yo pude haber sido su paño de lágrimas cuando alguna de tantas lo dejo… pero entre él y yo nunca hubo nada sexual. No es que a mí no me gusten los hombres… si me gustan, me encantan… vamos que soy bisexual.

Podría estar con uno o con dos o hasta más pero ninguno ha sido capaz de llenar el vacío que siento en mi pecho cada que la veo a ella…

Aprieto mis puños y tomo una decisión. Sonrío para mí misma, ante mi resolución…

Con mi mirada endurecida por tantos y tantos años de silencio… trato de ver con picardía.

Tome el teléfono y llame a Asher necesitaba tener sexo y él es el que más dispuesto estaba… me gustaba más Connor, pero era declaradamente gay… Wes estaba demasiado colado por Rebeca… Michaella demasiado mujercita para mi gusto… y Lauren estaba Lauren con sus cabellos oscuros que siempre caían por su piel blanca, seguro que debajo de esa chica tímida, se escondía alguien salvaje pero eso le habría tocado descubrirlo a Frank (si es que después de que la amenace ella había decidido lo que quería), Frank… volví a suspirar… él era mi familia, era mi hermano, pobre del que le hiciera daño. Miren nada más en lo que pienso tratando de no pensar en ella…

Sam… Nate… ambos son lo mismo, son mis rivales, ambos la tienen a ella… en mi mente algo me recuerda que Sam es mi amigo, Nate no…

Y ella, ella es solo mi amiga… aunque yo quisiera que fuera mucho más… daría mi vida por no verla sufrir…

Sam, menudo capullo resultaste… ella era mi amiga no me gustaba verla sufrir… y lo peor siempre está por venir…

Aun siento sus palabras taladrándome en la mente "Estas con él" son las cuatro de la mañana, a esta hora nunca estaría con él. El debería estar con ella, pero seguro esta con su chica de fraternidad de turno. No podía soportar que ella pensara que yo era otra de las muchas tantas, yo que había sufrido en silencio, todos sus sufrimientos, todas sus penas, todas sus traiciones, al principio ella no las merecía, al final solo era ella pagándole con su misma moneda.

Asher no entiende nada, no entiende porque me estoy poniendo la ropa… es que tengo que ir a reconfortarla porque el capullo de su marido no está con ella, después de que ella hizo todo para que él saliera bien librado de esta.

Me volteo hacia Asher y mientras le arrojo su ropa le digo – esto no ha pasado, ni volverá a pasar nunca… ahora vístete y vámonos.

Entro en la estancia de la casa y ahí está ella… hecha un ovillo sentada al pie de la chimenea… se ve apagada. Sin más corro hacia ella y la abrazo – todo va a salir bien, todo va estar bien – pero no lo está ni lo estará nunca mientras ella siga siendo mi amiga, mi jefa, mi hermana y nada más…

Y a mí no me queda más remedio que vivir ahogando el dolor…


End file.
